The invention relates to fuel pressure regulators, and in particular to a regulator of the same general form as that described in Italian Patent Application No. 3325 A/78 filed July 2, 1978. The characteristic feature of the regulator described in that Patent Application is the use of a valve element constituted by a hemisphere the centre of curvature of which is contained in the flat surface delimiting the hemisphere. This valve element is urged by resilient forces in such a way as to keep it in contact with the walls of a seating formed in a support which is rigidly connected to a diaphragm of the regulator; in this manner the displacements of the flat surface of the valve element are kept the same as the displacements of the support.
While the embodiments of the pressure regulator described in the aforesaid Application are both original and technically useful, it has been found that certain problems exist in relation to manufacture and assembly of the regulator on a large scale.
The object of the present invention is to overcome these problems with a valve element which, from the functional point of view, is substantially the same as that described in the aforesaid Patent Application, while, at the same time, is considerably easier to manufacture and assemble in mass production.